The goal of the Medical Scientist Training Program (MSTP) is to train students in clinical medicine as' biomedical research scientists. Training is offered in a diverse number of medically related scientific areas. This is accomplished by means of a flexible, independently designed curriculum for the MSTP students. MSTP students can complete their Ph.D. studies in any graduate program at UCI. These include six departments in the School of Medicine: Anatomy & Neurobiology, Biological Chemistry, Microbiology & Molecular Genetics, Pathology, Pharmacology, and Physiology & Biophysics; four departments in the School of Biological Sciences: Developmental & Cell Biology, Ecology & Evolutionary Biology, Molecular Biology & Biochemistry, and Neurobiology & Behavior; and departments in the Schools of Engineering, Physical Sciences and Information & Computer Science. Established in 1987, the MSTP has enrolled 114 students and has graduated 46. Typically, six new candidates are enrolled each year. Potential MSTP candidates are admitted based on: 1) academic performance reflected in grades and MCAT scores; 2) substantial research experience and potential; 3) personal characteristics and experiences assessed during personal interviews; 4) evidence of a strong commitment to a career in biomedical research; and 5) factors contributing to educational diversity. Primary facilities for MSTP students include abundant teaching and research space located in 25 buildings located on the UCI campus. The UCI Medical Center and the Long Beach Veterans' Administration Hospital serve as the primary teaching hospitals; 118 affiliated hospital sites and the Beckman Laser Institute and Medical Clinic provide additional training experiences. Shared core facilities, such as the Molecular Biology Core Facility, Mass Spectrometry Facility, IMAGE Facility for electron microscopy and analysis, a Research Imaging Center, computing facilities, 5 libraries, and animal research facilities including a transgenic mouse facility, provide broad infrastructure. RELEVANCE: This program is designed to train individuals who can combine biomedical research with clinical care, using their skills to improve either the diagnosis or treatment of human diseases.